As Palavras e a Escolha
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Feridas na vaidade. Mello tinha várias, jamais completamente cicatrizadas, e Matt acabara de fazer mais uma. Era pequena, mas ardia, como ardem as pequenas verdades.


**As Palavras e a Escolha**

_Because thirty-two is still a goddamned number  
__Thirty-two still counts  
__I'm gonna make it count  
__I'm gonna make it count_

"Você ainda está aqui, Mello?"

Mello remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no chão de madeira, sem sequer erguer os olhos do livro. Houve um rangido engraçado. _Nhec. _"Não, idiota. É _tudo _ilusão de ótica."

Matt abriu um pouco mais o alçapão, entrando no sótão até o meio do tronco. Torceu o nariz diante do pó impregnado em cada canto, que a luz trêmula e amarela da lanterna parecia piorar. Mello estava sentando quase exatamente no meio da superfície de madeira, circulado por diversos livros, textos, canetas e velas. _Muitas_ velas.

"Ainda está estudando?"

"Não, eu acho extremamente divertido varar madrugadas aqui no sótão." Mello, se não estivesse tão concentrado, reviraria os olhos, mas contentou-se em virar a página. _Vlaf. _"Você está especialmente perspicaz hoje, hein, Matt?"

Quando as pessoas perguntavam a Matt porque ele era tão calmo, ele dava de ombros e respondia internamente _bem, eu suportei Mello por mais de dez anos, não é mesmo?_

"São três da manhã. Você não dorme há dois dias."

"Brilhante, Sherlock."

Matt suspirou. Mello ainda não erguera os olhos para ele e, ali, de pernas cruzadas, curvado sobre um livro e enrolado no seu casaco de plumas pretas, parecia um corvo enorme. Anotou alguma coisa em uma página apoiada no joelho. _Risc-risc_

"Afinal, que infernos você está fazendo há mais de quarenta e oito horas?"

"Nossas provas são daqui a dois dias. Nesse exato momento, estou estudando biologia: teoria darwinista da evolução."

Matt revirou os olhos. Se não estivesse tão acostumado, a capacidade de Mello de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo seria impressionante. Enquanto falava, ele não apenas leu seu livro, como se esticou para pegar um outro texto no chão e começou a fazer anotações comparativas.

"Em dois dias, você poderia ter decorado A Evolução das Espécies_ inteiro_."

"Eu sei, idiota," Mello pousou a mão pesadamente sobre a página. _Paf_. "obviamente não estudei só biologia esse tempo todo. Mas se eu quiser _passar_ Near, vou ter que ir muito além de decorar o maldito livro."

Matt sabia que deveria ir embora antes que Mello começasse a falar, mas francamente não houve tempo.

"Veja, aqui tem o estudo de um biólogo inglês sobre os antecedentes de Darwin. Ele não foi tão pioneiro assim, sabe. Aqui tem o manifesto dos defensores do _Design Inteligente_, com o prólogo de um religioso. E _aqui_..." Mello ia jogando os papéis e livros para trás conforme os indicava. _Vlaf, vlaf, vlaf._. "_Aqui_ está o ensaio de L, quando ele era aluno."

"Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Afanei." Mello deu de ombros, segurando com a ponta dos dedos o papel escrito à mão. Parecia haver uma pequena mancha de algo parecido com chocolate num canto. "É preciso, direto e correto, mas nada brilhante, biologia nunca foi o forte de L. Mas você _devia_ ver as anotações dele sobre psicologia..."

Matt olhou o amigo através das lentes amarelas de seus óculos. L. Falar sobre L parecia fazer de Mello uma outra pessoa: cada osso da coluna foi para o seu devido lugar, seus olhos brilhavam refletindo a luz da lanterna.

Por isso, teve muito cuidado na hora de dizer:

"Mello, você sabe como isso vai acabar, não é?"

"O que?"

"Essas provas. _Tudo_ isso. Com os professores inventando alguma nota maior que A para o Near, você dormindo por uma semana depois de dias em claro, e mais uma cicatriz para sua vaidade."

Silêncio. Mello baixou lentamente a mão que segurava o antigo ensaio de L. _Shh_.

A capacidade dele de se transformar totalmente sem mover um músculo era assustadora: de repente, Matt estremeceu de medo diante de figura encarapuçada de preto, num sótão durante uma madrugada gelada.

"Sai daqui, Matt."

"Mello─"

"_Sai daqui_!"

"Ok. São os _seus_ complexos. A _sua_ maldita vaidade. Cuidado para não por fogo na _casa inteira_."

E Matt fechou o alçapão, levantando uma ligeira camada de poeira com o impacto. _Vlam_. Com ele, se foi a luz da lanterna, e apenas dela Mello podia dizer que sentia falta. Ficava mais fácil de ler.

Feridas na vaidade. Mello tinha várias, jamais completamente cicatrizadas, e Matt acabara de fazer mais uma. Era pequena, mas ardia, como ardem as pequenas verdades.

**X**

Parecia mentira. E, ah, como ele queria que fosse.

A luz do abajur ainda estava acesa na sala. Matt podia ver através da fresta entre o chão e a porta, tão marcada como as listras de sua camiseta.

Levantou-se, não sem um suspiro, e abriu a porta. Uma pessoa não estaria completamente errada se dissesse que a preocupação de Matt pelo amigo era quase paternal. O chão rangeu. _Nheec._

Sim, Mello estava na sala, debruçado sobre a mesa, seu mesmo velho casaco preto com plumas atirado sobre os ombros, a mesma aparência de corvo. A cabeça estava apoiada, _enterrada_ nas mãos.

"Mello."

_Vrash._ Ele levantou a cabeça depressa, revelando a cicatriz que ocupava boa parte do rosto. Se não fosse por ela, a cena seria exatamente como tantas outras que Matt presenciara.

"Durma um pouco. O que você tem contra dormir?"

Mello aparecera já há... quanto tempo? Duas semanas? Quinze dias? Era difícil dizer, mas a cena estava marcada na memória de Matt: Mello enrolado no enorme e característico casaco preto, tentando ocultar o sangue que pingava. A queimadura marcada em seu rosto. Nem ocorreu a Matt perguntar como o amigo prodígio conseguira seu endereço depois de tantos anos.

Nostalgicamente, Mello disse pouco antes de se atirar no sofá e dormir por quase três dias inteiros. Os últimos três dias de paz, antes de instalarem câmeras, perseguirem pessoas. E então, Mello se entregara ao estudo.

E foi estranho, mas o louro o encarou nos olhos como não encarava há muito tempo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Matt, na defensiva. Quando se é amigo de Mello, deve-se estar na defensiva na maior parte do tempo.

"Nada. Você tem razão." E ele se levantou, suas botas velhas e gastas fazendo aquele barulho de _Nhec_.

Matt piscou. Várias vezes. Um gesto quase teatral de confusão. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Você disse que eu tenho razão."

"Gênio, Matt. Puro gênio." Mello revirou os olhos.

"Mas você nunca tinha me dado razão antes."

"E você pode me culpar? É difícil dizer que uma pessoa que usa um pijama de palmeiras tem razão. Acho que isso denota que estou com sono _mesmo_."

Ironia de Mello. Típica e cortante como uma navalha, mas Matt estava acostumado. Ele viu por trás das palavras. Mello não deixava um estudo antes de _terminá-lo_.

"Você tem um plano para pegarmos Kira."

Matt queria que estivesse um dia _particularmente_ gelado, ou _particularmente_ quente, ou _particularmente_ qualquer coisa.. Mas não estava. Era um dia normal, nem quente, nem frio. Parecia impossível que algo grandioso acontecesse em uma madrugada tão insossa do ponto de vista poético.

Mello não respondeu. Mello sequer o olhou.

E Matt engoliu em seco. _Glup._ Se o vaidoso Mello não estava cantando vantagem, não devia ser um plano _nada_ bom.

E se o vaidoso Mello estava se contentando com _nada_ bom, era porque era o melhor que conseguiriam.

**X**

É claro que havia a alternativa.

É claro que Mello poderia ter pegado um telefone, discado o número e Near e dito: _Oi, Near. Você já pensou na possibilidade de um caderno falso? É que eu pensei nisso outro dia, mas, como você está mais avançado a investigação e provavelmente usará essa informação melhor que eu, resolvi te contar._

_É, o tempo anda adorável. Tchau_.

E, depois, viria aquele característico barulho de telefone. _Tuu, tuu, tuu._

A maior ferida na vaidade de Mello foi, ironicamente, não ter sido capaz de sacrificar sua própria vaidade para salvar Matt.

**X**

O incêndio, a batida, o ataque do coração, o que veio primeiro?

_Screech. Bang. Crept-crept. Tu-tum-tu-tum-tu-tum..._ Silêncio.

**X**

**N/A: Er... oi?**

**Mais uma vaz, para o desafio dos 30cookies, sob o tema _Vaidade_!**

**Era pra essa fic ter ficado tão melhor, mas tão melhor, que me dói o coração. A começo dela (do início até **"Afinal, que infernos você está fazendo há mais de quarenta e oito horas?") **foi escrito em novembro (ou dezembro?) do ano passado e é provavelmente a melhor parte da fic. Deste ponto até o final da primeira cena, ainda é passável. A partir daí, eu chego a me envergonhar um pouco... Mas deixem-me explicar.**

**Alguns escritores sofrem com falta de idéias. Pois bem, eu as tenho demais.**

**Quando estava no meio dessa fic, me bateu um idéia para outra, e imediatamente abri o word para escrevê-la (Um Raito/Misa. Eu nem gosto do casal, por isso deduzi que devia ser uma idéia _muito _boa). E no meio _desta _outra, ainda, surgiu uma idéia para uma fic do Near que eu _tive _de começar.**

**E _hoje_, enquanto eu escrevia essa fic do Near, me veio ainda _outra_ idéia que eu estou louca para usar, mas disse "Isso é ridículo! Vou acabar ao menos _uma_ das três inacabadas._"_**

**O problema é que, quando fico "grávida" de uma idéia, é extremamente difícil me concentrar na anterior. Por isso, do meio pro fim essa fic aqui foi escrita na base da "fórmula". Ok, mas dificilmente boa.**

**Me desculpem!**

**PS: A música no começo é _Oedipus,_ da Regina Spektor.**


End file.
